RokuShi: Under The Fireworks
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Happy RokuShi day! Even though it's late... One-shot. One Night, One place, One couple, One special gift, all under the Fireworks.


A/N: Well, A little few days late but, Happy RokuShi Day!

Kingdom hearts © Square Enix

Hikari © me

* * *

I waited alone in the streets. It was Christmas Eve. Snow was falling from the black sky, painting the whole street white. I tried to keep myself warm by rubbing my arm. Roxas told me to meet him here about ten minutes ago. I pulled out my cell phone as I buried my neck deeper in my scarf. Again, I've been checking my cell phone five times for over the past ten minutes. The snow flake began to fall even more, covering me in the cold white blanket. I shiver and dusted the snow off of my shoulder and hat.

"Xion!" Someone shouted.

I turned around and found Roxas running towards me. I smiled as he approached me. "You're late!" I scolded playfully.

"So-Sorry! I have something to do!" Roxas smiled nervously as I sigh.

He was still the same old Roxas from the moment I meet him. He was so cheerful when we first meet. He always remembered me as his little star. It was because he gave me a little keychain when we were little and I still keep it. I remember that time when I was four. It was the time when I first meet Roxas and my best friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I was crying. The bullies from my class in preschool, was mocking me and pushing me back and forth. I wanted to scream but, I can't because I'm afraid that they might hurt me even more. It was the first time I've meet her, my best friend. Even though she's a year younger than I am, she's still sweet and even now, she still protects me from any danger.

"Hey! Don't do that! You big bullies are hurting her!" My best friend, Hikari shouted as she pointed a finger at the bullies.

The leader of the bullies turned his head towards her with a smirk, "Heh, You're protecting this little midget? Even though you're a little midget too?" he said as he pulled my hair.

Hikari became red as she glared at the boy who's pulling my hair while I just cry as I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't even know that Hikari grabbed a stick and began to hit the bullies. The bullies pushed her away and she fall and I helped her up. I turned to the bullies with a glare.

"Let's go guys, they're not fun anymore." The leader said as they storm off to another side of the playground.

I turned back to Hikari with a worried look, "Hey… are you okay?" I asked.

Hikari look up and grinned sheepishly, "Yup! I'm okay! How about you?" she asked with a thumbs up.

I giggled, "I'm fine, twank you. My name is Xion." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Hikari! Nice too meet you Xion!" Hikari shouted as she reached out her hand and I shake it.

"Oh, yeah! Xion! You've gotta meet my friends! They're super nice!" Hikari shouted again as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a group of boys and two girls.

"Hi 'ya guys!" Hikari waved her hand.

"Hi!" a lot of reply came back.

"Guys, this is Xion! Xion this is guys!" Hikari introduced.

I hid behind her as she introduced me to the others. Then a blonde boy came to me and held his hand out. He smiled at me as I blushed. "Hi! I'm Roxas! Nice too meet you Xion!" he said as he grinned.

Roxas…. that a really nice name, it fits him perfectly. "Roxas?" I asked again, unsure if I spelled his name right. "N-Nice too meet you too, Roxas." I stuttered.

"I'm Sora!" Sora shouted, he look a lot like Hikari. So I'm guessing that he's her brother.

"Riku." The silver headed boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Vanitas." The Jet black haired boy said.

"N-Namine…" The shy blonde girl said as she blushed and smiled at me.

"Kairi!" The cheerful teen red haired girl shouted happily to me.

"Ventus but, call me Ven!" The blonde boy that looks a lot like Roxas said, I'm guessing that his Roxas's twin.

After the introduction is finished, we all played together. I can't believe that I've just make many new friends in one day. It was a miracle. It was almost time to go home. We said goodbye to each other. Ven, Roxas, and I were the only ones left in the classroom. I glanced at Roxas and he was playing toy cars with Ven, while I was playing with my bunny doll. Then both of our parents pick us up. I smiled at my mom and Ven ran towards his and Roxas he stayed there and walk slowly towards his parents.

"Xion?" I heard Roxas called me.

"Yes, Roxas?" I asked.

He reached thru his pocket and opened his palm. I saw a small star keychain. It was pretty. "I want you to have it." He said as he gave me the keychain.

I stared at it with a shock face as I also stared at Roxas with a blush, "Thank you Roxas!" I smiled widely as Roxas blushed.

I hugged him as our parents 'aw'ed. It was clearly the best day of my life.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I giggled at his childishness and began to fake pout again as I put my hands on my hips, "So? What do you want to show me?" I asked.

Roxas grinned as he closed my eyes. "Don't try to peek okay? Or else I'll do something!" he joked as I giggled.

"Okay, Okay." I laughed.

He continued to drag me as I let him. I was curious, what was Roxas planning to do? I heard him began to hold his laughter as I raised an eyebrow. Then we suddenly stopped. I was about to open my eyes but, Roxas realized that I was about to open my eyes and he quickly said,

"Not yet, Xion! If you open your eyes now then I'll totally do something!" I laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah? What something?" I teased.

"Um… a…. Oh! Or else I'll kiss 'ya!" Roxas said as he made a kissing sound.

I began to laugh as Roxas chuckled. I wanted for another five minutes and I heard Roxas said, "Okay… you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and saw a fantastic view. I didn't realize Roxas dragged me to a skating rink. The lights were perfect. Glowing red, green, and blue around the bridge. I glanced at Roxas and saw he was holding ice skating shoes. He handed me a pair as I smiled and put it on. Roxas jumped to the rink first as he held his hand out for me. I blushed as I smiled and hold Roxas's hand. He dragged me to the middle as I almost slipped but he quickly caught me before I fall. We both blushed as we pulled away from each other.

"So um… you decorated this on your own?" I asked.

Roxas shook his head, "Nope. A little bit help from Sora, Hikari, and Ven. They were the only ones free tonight. Which reminds me, do you want to skate with me?" he asked.

"Well… I'm already wearing ice skating shoes. Sure, I'll skate with 'ya." I giggled as Roxas grinned.

I skate around as he began to chase me. I twirled around like a ballerina as he waited for me to stop. He grabbed me by my hips and he lifted me up with ease. I blushed and continue to skate with Roxas. We both stopped near the bridge or under the bridge. I could see the blush and smile on Roxas's face as I smiled and blushed back.

He scooted closer to me and breathed on my neck as I blushed. "Close your eyes." he said as I did.

A cold metal was tied around m neck. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful hear shape necklace with a diamond on the middle. I glance up at Roxas as I was shock to see him giving me thing, such expensive necklace. He grinned at me as I blushed.

"Xion… I've been meaning to tell you this since the moment I meet you." I heard him said as he took a deep breath.

I giggled, "I love you too Roxas. Since the moment I've meet you too." I said as I kissed him by his lips.

Roxas's eyes widened and he closed his eyes as he blush ten shades of red. We both kissed as there were fireworks painting the black and white sky. We both broke the kiss and look at each other as we skated to the other side of under the bridge. We saw Ven, Sora, and Hikari with a match and a bunch of fireworks. We both smiled at each other and look at each other again. We kissed again as the fireworks bloomed in the black and white sky.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

A/N: Okay… happy RokuShi day everyone! Even though it's a bit late….

R&R Please ^^


End file.
